


fast-food

by r0wlets



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, old stuff, phaesporiashipping, rarepair hell level six probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Food often brings everyone together. Oneshot.





	

_fast-food_

Two glass tables held several brown bags that brimmed to the top with groceries, and Diantha teetered slightly to the left as she aimed to place another grocery bag on one of the fragile tables. Carrying all of the heavy bags from her car in a hurry, she was exhausted, though no one could tell the perfectionist to take even a tiny break when she was determined to work her hardest.

Slipping against the rug, Diantha felt her eyes swirl and the grocery bag fly out of her hands. Gardevoir and Siebold rushed out of the kitchen, both extending their hands (or fins) to help her back on her feet. She graciously accepted, pushing down the embarrassment that flipped in her stomach. “Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, waving a hand. “I think I bought a little too much.”

Siebold snorted. “You’re too modest. I’m already here cooking my famous goose dish for you and Fraulein Cynthia, at little cost to you, and you buy all of _that_.” Gesturing to the two tables, he snorted again. “I know your girlfriend is a garbage disposal when it comes to food, but you shouldn’t worry too much. She’s a nice girl.”

“Can’t help it, though. Most of it’s ice cream, anyway-”

“Ice cream?”

“Well, she likes ice cream and I wasn’t sure what kind of flavor she likes…”

The blond raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I don’t think even she could tolerate such a brain freeze. Really, Diantha, you’re too generous.”

“No! No, it’s not like that! I-”

The front door slammed. All three shifted their attention to Cynthia, who tried kicking off her boots while holding two white paper bags and a cardboard tray that held three sodas. When met with Siebold’s glare, she sweatdropped and abandoned her boots to place her free hand behind her head. “Oh, no, don’t tell me I’m late again,” she said, groaning. “I forgot that Di doesn’t drink soda, so I had to go back through the drive-thru to switch for some tea. They really don’t like seeing your face twice at one time in the drive-thru.”

“ _Was ist das_?” Siebold asked, pointing to the bags.

“Eh? Uh, I got some Quarter Pounders, some fries, and one of those chicken wraps. I’m starving. 

Siebold stomped back into the kitchen, and suddenly the sounds of banging pots and pans and other glassware filled the air. Before Cynthia could go after him and risk making a huge mess all over the carpet, Diantha took ahold of the tray, setting the sodas on a nearby shelf. "Prince, didn’t I tell you that Siebold was cooking for us today?”

“Huh?” Cynthia gawked at Diantha, her eyes widening as she came to the same realization. “Ah, crap, I’m so sorry! Hey, we can eat this later, no problem! Ohhhh, Di, you didn’t buy all that ice cream just for me, did you?…”

There was no stopping the small laugh that came out of Diantha as Cynthia began pawing through the grocery bags. It wasn’t too long ago that she spent so many lonely days in her condominium with just her pokemon as company. Not that that was bad, but it was always pleasant to bask in such lively visitors, and Cynthia always brought such warmth and energy with her.

Hiding her smile over her sleeve, Diantha shook her head, amused, and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to alleviate Siebold’s worsening mood.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: nothing relevant)
> 
> Originally written December 29th, 2014 on tumblr. Originally untitled. Probably one of my first phaesporiashipping fics I've written, if not the first. I'm glad I invested myself in these gorgeous ladies, eyyy.


End file.
